


Obsession to Love

by umbreonblue



Category: Kitsune no Koe, Voice of Fox, Voice of Fox (Anime)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idols, M/M, Obsession, Singing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: He was simply interested in Hu Li’s singing at first…but then, it became something more. An… obsession of sorts.





	Obsession to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. I just wanted to write this. This is written before the last episode, at ep. 10. I don't know where the anime will be going from now. I have seen the manuha of "Voice of Fox," so spoilers.

Ji Hetian has been infatuated with Hu Li for a long time, to the point of stalking him as SKY.

He was simply interested in Hu Li’s singing at first…but then, it became something more. An… an obsession of sorts.

As time when on, Hetian inevitably found out about the contract Hu Li signed with President Kim. Of course, he had to do something.

He wanted Hu Li to shine, to be in the spotlight he so deserved…so, he kind of blackmailed him. Just to get him to break a bit…to see that he did want to be on stage. Getting that picture of Hu Li in a maid outfit was a bonus.

Hetian contracted Suran to get his help in exposing Kong Que’s secret, which went as he wanted it to.

Just the thought of Hu Li trying to jump off a building scared him, even downplayed it as a joke. He never wanted Hu Li to feel like that again… so when he made the announcement, he knew Hu Li was watching. He felt that if he couldn’t bring Hu Li back from the edge, he’d never forgive himself.

Afterwards, he arranged for Jiang Yao to bring him back to SKY Studio, by any means necessary.

When finally meeting Hu Li, the object of his obsession, he just wanted to hug him…but he controlled himself. He asks about the preparations for the Star of China finals, only to get Hu Li’s back story. About why he feels that his dreams only cause misery, why his brother hates him, and why he settled for being a ghost singer.

Honestly, Hetian just wanted to hug him, but he settled for gripping his shoulders. Telling him that he chose singing despite the burden of guilt on his shoulders.

Even so, he does want Hu Li as a rival…and maybe a lover. As selfish as his wish is, he can only hope and believe in Hu Li.

As he leaves, he can only leave it up to Hu Li to step up to the challenge and reach a bright future.

When he heard that Li Qingyan couldn’t perform, he knew that Chuyun would call Hu Li…so he sneaked out in disguise with Li to see the show. As expected, Hu Li’s piano was amazing. Li agreed.

When he performs on stage, he gives it his all, hoping Hu Li does that same. And as Hu Li sing on stage for the first time, he feels so proud as Rocky announces that Hu Li is the winner.

* * *

Later, at SKY Studio…

Hu Li is exhausted as Suran and Yao congratulate him. Then, Ji Hetian walks in a smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Hu Li asks.

Ji Hetian types on his phone, sending a text. It reads, SKY: Hi~! Please take care of me from now on…as I’m your boss now. - Ji Hetian

Hetian chuckles as he looks at everyone’s surprised faces.

Yao and Suran had faces that said ‘he’s our boss now?!’ while Hu Li was just shocked overall.

As Hetian walked to his office, he dragged Hu Li in too, leaving the poor hacker and manager outside.

* * *

Hu Li snapped out of his shock, only to glare at his new “boss” angrily. He grabbed Hetian by his scarf and pulled him in close to growl at him, “It was you the whole time?!”

Hetian was unfazed by Hu Li’s anger, a calm smile on his face, “Yes.”

That only got Hu Li angrier, “Why would you do that?!”

“Because…I meant it when I said that I’m infatuated with you…that I want to know everything about you…” Hetian honestly answered, which caused Hu Li to let him go as he blushed, “And that I want you as a rival.”

“D-don’t think you can persuade me with this,” Hu Li mutters as Hetian holds his hand.

Hetian chuckles, “I know…and I’ll do my best to win you over.”

Hu Li blushes still and tears his hand away from Hetian’s, huffing.

“Still…thanks…for everything you've done,” Hu Li mumbles, but Hetian hears it clearly.

Smiling, Hetian says, “You’re welcome.”

Now, they work together as both rivals, and boss and employee. As for their love life…well, only time will tell.

* * *

Omake:

Hu Li manages to get Ji Hetian’s phone, looking through the pictures. He sees the usual pictures of himself, himself in a maid costume, and various others that he didn’t know about…and deletes them.

Ji Hetian walks in, only to see this. He tries to get his phone back, but Hu Li’s good at playing keep away.

“Hu Li…give me back my phone,” Hetian smiles in a menacing manner.

“Never!” Then he sees a picture from when he was still a pianist years ago, “Where did you even get this?!”

“Secret,” he replies as he grabs his phone back, only to see that every picture was deleted.

Hu Li smiles triumphantly…but then sees Hetian’s sad smile.

“They were my treasures…” Hetian says as he mourns the pictures.

“Uh…they were that important to you?” Hu Li awkwardly asks.

“Yes… I treasured them since they were pictures of you,” he responds depressed.

Hu Li sighs, “How can I make it up to you?”

“Well…a photo shoot of you in different outfits would be ideal,” Hetian smiles at Hu Li, giving him a look that he knows Hu Li can’t say no to.

It takes a minute before Hu Li furiously rubs his head, “Gahh! Alright! I’ll do it!”

And thus, Hu Li did a photo shoot in various outfits, from girly outfits to manly ones…although it was mostly girly outfits.

Ji Hetian was very happy with the results while Hu Li could only sigh in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Ji Hetian is really a Yu Wenzhou that's become an idol singer. His smile is scary... Also, feel free to translate this into other languages. I don't mind.


End file.
